A'Tor
A'Tor was a Redguard who was the son of the last High King of Hammerfell, King Thassad II. Following his father's death, he led the Crowns against Baron Volag in the Hammerfell Civil War, but was mortally wounded during the Battle of Hunding Bay. History During Tiber Septim's conquest of Tamriel, he invaded the homeland of the Redguards, Hammerfell. A'Tor, along with his father, initially bravely resisted Tiber's military advances. With Thassad's death; however, the Crowns and the Forebears split over the issue of independence from the Septim Empire. Under A'Tor, the Crowns took a strong stance against joining with Cyrodiil and favored continued independence. Their rivals, the Forebears; however, wanted to gain the economic and military benefits associated with joining the Empire. Thus a civil war broke out.Intro of A'Tor, as King Thassad's heir, led the Crown war effort against the Forebears. Using tactics learned from his father and his generals, A'Tor was wildly successful in driving back the Forebears, defeating their leader Baron Volag on numerous occasions. The young prince's military successes; however, also brought his downfall. The Forebears, fearing defeat, invited Tiber Septim to lead his Imperial Legions in to stop the Crown advance. Heavily outnumbered and outsupplied, A'Tor's tactics no longer proved effective and his forces were driven back to the main Crown base on the island of Stros M'kai. In the ensuing battle, A'Tor and the majority of his warriors were defeated by the Imperial Legion under Admiral Amiel Richton. A'Tor was killed by a poisoned arrow of the assassin Dram. A'Tor's soul was then put into a soul gem. This soul gem was fashioned into an amulet and came into N'Gasta's possession. Cyrus took a job offer to deliver the amulet from N'Gasta to Amiel Richton in exchange for information about his sister, Iszara. When returning the amulet, Richton denied knowing any info on Iszara prompting Cyrus to threaten him, resulting in his imprisonment. The soul gem was then put in the treasure vaults and put under guard by the dragon Nafaalilargus. Cyrus escaped and managed to find his sister. He then learned that the amulet was actually a soul gem and set out to retrieve it. He killed Nafaalilargus and took the soul gem from the vaults. A'Tor's body, however, was saved by his battlemages and the priests of Arkay, where it was being kept in the Temple of Arkay. Saban then took the soul gem and used a spell to attempt to resurrect Prince A'Tor's body with it. The spell worked, put the prince instead chose to have his soul enchant his sword. This sword became known as the Soul Sword and contained Prince A'Tor's mind and spirit. The sword could think and move on its own and guided Cyrus to his former palace. Cyrus used the sword in combat against the guards, Dram, and Amiel Richton. After defeated Richton, Cyrus was tricked and forced to drop the soul sword. The soul sword then flew up and stabbed Richton and Dram. Following the defeat of the Empire on the island, the soul sword then came into possession of Iszara and later became a symbol of the Crowns and Restless League. Trivia *Along with Cyrus, A'Tor is one of the possible people to have been the HoonDing. According to Varieties of Faith in the Empire during the Tiber Wars the Hoonding made an appearance, and was said to have been either "a sword or a crown, or both." A'Tor was the leader of the Crowns, and later became the Soul Sword, which was likely what the book was referring to. Gallery Redguard - A'Tor Opening Sequence.png|A'Tor in the opening sequence. The Future (Prince A'Tor).png|Cyrus sees his face on the preserved body of A'Tor in the Pool of Mysticism. Redguard - Ator Concept Art Loading Screen.png|Concept art of A'tor from loading screen. Appearances * es:A'tor it:Principe A'Tor pl:A'tor ru:А'тор Category:Redguard: Characters Category:Redguard: Royalty Category:Lore: Redguards Category:Lore: The Crowns Members Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Royalty